


Becoming a family

by Solaris_lair



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solaris_lair/pseuds/Solaris_lair
Summary: Новый день принес Рою Мустангу совершенно другую жизнь. Новую жизнь и новую роль, к которой придется привыкнуть.
Relationships: Lust/Roy Mustang
Comments: 1





	Becoming a family

Энви не знал, что гомункулы могут быть счастливы. Он вообще не был уверен, что Отец вложил в них какие-то чувства, кроме превосходства и желания уничтожать. Однако, когда из портала, построенного Создателем, вышла Ласт, Энви был по-настоящему счастлив. Он обещал Мустангу, что Страсть вернется, а тот будет уже мертв. Возможно, Зависть хотел бы посмотреть на лицо напыщенного полковника в момент, когда Ласт возродилась, но это было, к счастью, невозможно. Мустанг мертв, Энви лично отрубил ему голову во время схватки. 

Отец и Прайд наблюдали за младшими. Создатель был доволен тем, что его Страсть вернулась в мир живых такой, какой была, а Гордыня ждал, когда же они займутся новым творением. Уже целую неделю они не были в лаборатории с саркофагом, а ведь Отец обещал как можно скорее разбудить своего нового сына.   
Прошло еще три дня, прежде чем Отец решил провести свой очередной эксперимент.  
— Я хочу, чтобы он остался огненным алхимиком… Возможно ли это?   
— Если да, он станет самым сильным из младших. — Прайд постучал по стеклянной крышке гроба, в котором лежал Рой. — Оставим ему его имя? Или ты придумал новое?  
— Пусть остается Роем. Ему подходит. Я тут набросал примерный план действий, необходимый для сохранения его алхимических навыков. Но нужны две человеческие жертвы, их кровь скрепит его связь с миром живых, а их тела послужат материалом, чтобы залатать его раны. — Отец опустился на стул, раздумывая, кого отправить за жертвами.  
— Дурак Энви, если бы он не отсек голову этому полковнику… — Гордыня злился, из-за младшего брата основная часть эксперимента ненадолго откладывалась.  
— Он был зол и хотел мести. Я вложил в него эти чувства и желания, когда создавал его. Ничего страшного. Грид и Ласт приведут нам двоих несчастных, которые помогут вернуть Роя к жизни. Скажи им отправляться. — Прайд кивнул и отправился на поиски младших, оставляя Отца наедине с телом.   
Жадность и Страсть нашлись в одном из коридоров катакомб. Гордыня кратко изложил им задачу, умолчав, зачем именно нужны две жертвы.  
— Приведите кого-нибудь из военных, приближенных недавно умершего Мустанга. Они подойдут, они как будто созданы для экспериментов отца.   
Грид кивнул и, взяв Ласт под руку, направился к выходу на поверхность.   
— Ты поймай эту девчонку-снайпера, а я за его помощником Хавоком, идет? — Страсти не терпелось приступить к работе.  
— Идет. Отец велел все сделать как можно быстрее, так что ждем в городе до вечера. Как только выйдут из штаба и разойдутся, нужно брать.  
— Грид, будь осторожен, нам нельзя попасться. Никто не должен видеть, что мы крадем людей.   
— Я понял, понял. До утра точно никто не узнает, что она исчезла.   
Они вышли из катакомб в небольшой подвал нежилого дома на окраине Централа. Отец еще очень давно построил этот проход и защитил его всеми возможными способами — ни один человек никогда не смог бы сам найти вход в логово алхимика. Оказавшись на улице, Грид и Ласт отправились в ближайшее к штабу Мустанга кафе, чтобы дождаться там Ризу и Яна. Гомункулам определенно везло — их жертвы вышли на обед. Жадность отправился за снайпершей, направляющейся домой, а Страсть осталась ждать, когда к ней подсядет познакомиться Хавок.   
Младший лейтенант оказался весьма предсказуем, так что уже меньше, чем через 10 минут он сидел за столом Ласт и отчаянно пытался понравиться девушке. Она снова использовала свой псевдоним «Солярис», хоть ей и было немного странно слышать это имя от кого-то, кроме Энви. И, пожалуй, Роя. Страсть честно старалась мило улыбаться, смеялась над шутками офицера, хотя все анекдоты были совершенно неинтересными. 

Грид спокойно себе шел за Ризой, не вызывая подозрений — они находились на одной из центральной улиц, так что преследователя невозможно было обнаружить. Он обогнал ничего не подозревающую Ризу и, открыв татуировку уробороса так, чтобы Хоукай точно увидела изображение, зашел в переулок. Девушка, знающая только, что змей — знак их противников, отправилась вслед за мужчиной. Но, когда она вошла в переулок, там никого не было. Риза приблизилась к углу дома, доставая из кармана табельное, и уже приготовилась к нападению, как силуэт незнакомца промелькнул в тени, тут же исчезнув. Риза бросилась туда, намереваясь схватить врага, но, как только она оказалась недоступна взгляду прохожих, ее ударили по голове. Грид забросил девушку себе на плечо. Оставалось добраться до одного из многочисленных входов в катакомбы Отца, и самым простым способом была канализация. Отодвинув рукой крышку люка, Жадность поудобнее перехватил свою жертву и скрылся под землей, не забыв закрыть за собой вход. 

Посидев еще немного с Яном Хавоком, Ласт взглянула на часы за его спиной. Она слушала его глупые рассказы уже практически сорок минут. Нужно было что-то делать, Грид-то наверняка уже справился со своим заданием.  
— Ян, а вы не проводите меня до дома? — пришлось прервать очередную армейскую историю. Хавок даже не сразу понял, чего от него хотят, настолько он был удивлен.  
— К…куда? Д…домой? Да, конечно, Солярис, без проблем. — офицер подождал, пока Ласт будет готова идти, а затем бросился открывать ей дверь  
— А вы далеко живете? — не то, чтобы Яну хотелось поскорее вернуться в штаб, но ведь старший лейтенант Хоукай наверняка была бы недовольна опозданием.   
— Тут не очень далеко, — Ласт поспешила его успокоить. Жертва должна была оставаться в неведении как можно дольше. К тому же, страх Хавока перед начальством из-за возможного опоздания с перерыва очень забавлял девушку. Они довольно быстро дошли до дома, где находился ближайший вход в катакомбы. Ян на одно мгновение повернулся спиной к девушке и тут же получил ощутимый удар в затылок. Но для потери сознания этого было маловато, так что Ласт пришлось повторить атаку, чтобы Хавок наконец отключился. Затем девушка потащила свою жертву в подвал, где на условленном месте ее поджидал Энви — Ласт заранее решила, что в любом случае поведет офицера именно сюда, а потому попросила Зависть встретить ее здесь. Младший закинул на плечо лейтенанта, и они отправились к лаборатории. Всего полчаса пути и им навстречу вышли Прайд и Отец.  
— Ласт принесла нам человека, наконец-то. — Гордыня, казалось, был искренне счастлив. — Но где Грид?  
— Мы разделились… — Ласт только собралась все объяснить, как из соседнего хода выбрался Жадность с Ризой на плече.   
— Я принес. Я первый?   
— Ты опоздал, младший, первая я. — девушка усмехнулась и подошла к Отцу. — Как ты их используешь?  
— Увидишь, Ласт, — алхимик коснулся подбородка «дочери». — Грид, Энви, отнесите этих двоих в лабораторию. 

Прайду было все сложнее скрывать свою радость от начала эксперимента, а потому, как только жертвы были доставлены в лабораторию, а все младшие выпровожены, он вытащил саркофаг из укрытия — нельзя было допустить, чтобы кто-то увидел последний проект Отца раньше времени. Наконец все было готово для того, чтобы оживить Роя. Создатель открыл саркофаг, достал оттуда тело и положил на круг трансмутации, который до этого был скрыт от посторонних глаз.   
— Кровь мальчишки, — коротко приказал Отец и Прайд, подтащив Хавока к кругу, порезал тому руку, выдавив несколько капель крови. Для начала этого было достаточно.   
Риза так и не понадобилась — Создатель немного ошибся в своих расчетах и для эксперимента оказалось достаточно одного Яна. Остатки офицера в виде его мундира и сигарет были сожжены. Все остальное же пошло на создание нового гомункула. Прайд уволок еще не пришедшую в себя снайпершу в зеркальную комнату, созданную Отцом специально для наблюдения — находящийся внутри объект видел только свое отражение, но те, кто был вне зеркального куба, могли смотреть на происходящее без каких-либо помех, так как снаружи комната выглядела сделанной из прозрачного стекла. Хоукай еще понадобится в этом эксперименте, но чуть позже.   
Отец устало сел прямо на пол, глядя, как просыпается его творение. После трансмутации шрам на шее от битвы с Энви полностью исчез, как и все прочие внешние и внутренние повреждения. Рой Мустанг медленно открыл глаза. Огляделся, увидел смотрящего на него мужчину. Бывший полковник даже не сразу понял, что на нем совершенно нет одежды.   
— Сэр, что происходит… — Рой пытался встать, но ему было слишком плохо. Голова раскалывалась, подкидывая Мустангу никак несвязанные между собой воспоминания.   
— Добрый вечер, Рой. Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Создатель помог мужчине встать и подал ему одежду. — Я надеюсь, ты рад, что я тебя вернул. Можешь звать меня Отцом.   
— Вернули меня… из мертвых, да? Я помню, что Энви убил меня. Потому что я убил Ласт… — Мустанг незамедлительно оделся, так он чувствовал себя гораздо уверенней.   
— Да, ты убил мою Ласт. Но я не в обиде, все мы совершаем ошибки. — Отец пожал плечами и в лабораторию вошел Прайд.  
— О, он уже проснулся? Я Прайд, старший, — Гордыня протянул руку Рою и тот несмело пожал детскую ладонь. — Идем, Рой, тебя ждут.   
— Семейный ужин, Прайд? — Отец усмехнулся, — это была твоя идея?  
— Да. Я сказал всем, что их ждет кое-что необычное. Пойдем, Рой.   
Мустанг взглянул на Отца, но тот только одобрительно кивнул. Полковнику не оставалось ничего, кроме как пойти за Гордыней на «семейный ужин». Они прошли по странным коридорам и наконец вышли в большой зал. Посередине стоял уже накрытый стол, а вокруг собрались уже знакомые Рою товарищи — Грид, Энви и, как ни удивительно, Ласт. Жадность и Зависть сидели по обе стороны от девушки и втроем они о чем-то весело шептались.  
— Кхм, — Прайд привлек внимание к себе, — я привел вам нового брата. Познакомьтесь с Роем.

Сказать, что гомункулы были удивлены, значило не сказать ничего. И если Ласт и Грид просто не понимали, как могло произойти, что Рой Мустанг стоит живой перед ними, то Энви ужасно разозлился и сжал ладонь сестры.  
— Как… как он оказался здесь? — первым подал голос Жадность. Он ведь своими глазами видел, как Энви снес голову этому полковнику…  
— Отец вернул меня, — ответил Рой.  
— Не смей звать его Отцом! — Зависть не на шутку рассвирепел. Он подскочил к огненному алхимику. — Как ты посмел явиться сюда?! Ты…  
— Энви, спокойнее. Раз Отец вернул его, так было нужно, — Ласт казалась наименее удивленной из присутствующих.   
— Как ты можешь быть спокойна?! Он сжег тебя! — Зависть злился все больше.  
— А ты отрубил ему голову. Хватит, садись. Прайд, Рой, вы тоже, — девушка взяла бокал. — У нас есть отличный повод, Отец создал нам нового брата. Прайд, какая способность у него?  
— Он остался огненным алхимиком. По крайней мере, должен был остаться. Мы проверим это чуть позже, когда Рой придет в себя и будет готов к испытанию.   
— Хорошо. Полковник, располагайтесь. — Рою пришлось сесть рядом с Гридом.  
— Мы еще ждем…   
— Отец не придет, — пожал плечами Прайд. — Он никогда с нами не ужинает. А Слосс и Глаттони заняты важным делом. Так что мы никого не ждем. И в целом тебе стоит привыкнуть именно к такой компании. Я буду изредка навещать вас.  
— Что, уже уходишь? — Зависть недовольно покосился на старшего.   
— Отец хотел меня видеть, — Гордыня посмотрел на Роя, — не обижайте его.   
— Ни в коем случае, — Грид постарался как можно дружелюбнее улыбнуться Мустангу. Но как только старший вышел из зала, добродушное выражение лица исчезло. — Не высовывайся лишний раз, Рой Мустанг. Нас больше, и мы сильнее.   
Жадность прищурился, глядя на бывшего полковника. Рой же тем временем наблюдал за Ласт. 

Огненный алхимик просто не понимал, как она могла сидеть с ним за одним столом? Он же сжег Страсть в своем доме. Было чересчур странно теперь просто ужинать вместе. Мустанг отпил вина из своего бокала, раздумывая обо всем произошедшем и пытаясь восстановить цепочку событий. Какое-то время назад он познакомился с Солярис… с Ласт. Нужно называть всех своими именами. Потом она представила его своим братьям Виктору… в смысле Гриду, и Хансу. Кто такой Ханс, оставалось непонятным для полковника. Возможно, это был кто-то из упомянутых Прайдом членов семьи — Слосс или Глаттони. Затем у них было свидание… потом битва, довольно непродолжительная, между прочим. Последнее, что помнил Мустанг — он дерется с Энви и Гридом и в одно мгновение понимает, что против разъяренных врагов шансов у него просто нет… А дальше пустота и темнота. И вот теперь полковник сидел со своими недавними врагами за одним столом и должен был звать их семей.  
— Мустанг? — наблюдая за тем, как огненный алхимик уже четыре минуты смотрел на Ласт, не моргая, Энви решил выяснить, не случилось ли у офицера помутнения рассудка после всех произошедших с ним событий. — Мустанг, ответь!  
Грид тряхнул его за плечо и только тогда Рой более-менее осмысленно посмотрел на «братьев».  
— Да, да. Все нормально. — мужчина взъерошил волосы, стараясь прийти в себя и больше не смотреть на Ласт.   
— У нас так следить друг за другом не принято, — без угрызений совести соврал Энви. Если кому и было позволено наблюдать за Страстью, пока она не видела, так это точно не Рою. Зависть хмыкнул, взглянув на уткнувшегося в свою тарелку алхимика, и долил вина в бокал Ласт. Девушка как будто не обращала внимания ни на происходящее вокруг, ни на окружающих ее братьев.   
— Мне ужасно надоело ваше общество, — внезапно для всех Ласт встала из-за стола. — Оставляю вас одних.   
Грид взглянул на Энви и затем они оба покосились на Роя. Будучи уверенными, что дело в нем, двое братьев тоже вышли из зала, но через другую дверь

Мустанг довольно быстро понял, что Зависть и Жадность не решаются противоречить старшей сестре —, она дала понять, что не хочет их видеть, они и не последовали за ней. Но вряд ли она не хотела видеть Роя, так что бывший полковник отправился за девушкой. За дверью находился коридор, ведущий в библиотеку — кто-то благоразумно сделал табличку с соответствующей надписью. Алхимик приоткрыл дверь и обнаружил Ласт возле ближайшего книжного шкафа. Тихо подойдя поближе, он почувствовал аромат фиалок.  
— Ты хотел поговорить? — его появление не осталось незамеченным.  
— Я хотел узнать, как ты, — полковник был смущен и даже слегка покраснел. Ему было непривычно чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке.  
— Это не меня воскресили час назад, Рой, — Страсть повернулась к нему.   
— Да… я… я хотел сказать… — Мустангу было тяжело просить помощи, — я не знаю, что мне делать. Я хочу, чтобы Энви и Грид приняли меня. Отец сказал, что мы семья.  
— Знаешь, Отец хочет, чтобы мы сделали тебя частью семьи, но можешь ли ты быть одним из нас? — Ласт сделала шаг навстречу полковнику. — Ты ведь был нашим врагом всего лишь месяц назад.  
— На моем теле теперь знак уробороса. Такой же, как у тебя и у всех вас. Теперь меня не примут. Я стану целью своих бывших подчиненных. Одному ведь не выжить, так?  
— Правильный ход мыслей, полковник. Один ты не справишься. Но можешь ли ты быть таким, как мы? — Ласт склонила голову набок, насмешливо глядя на мужчину.  
— Я смогу. Обещаю.   
— Энви, Грид, вы все слышали. Займитесь им. — из-за другого шкафа вышли два брата. Значит, все это время они были тут и подслушивали бы, реши Рой говорить о чем-то помимо вхождения в семью.  
— Знаешь, Мустанг, — начал Грид, — не то, чтобы мы тебе верили. Но Отец не пустил бы тебя к нам, считай он, что ты можешь оказаться предателем. Прайд бы тоже узнал. А раз ты не собираешься нас предавать, мы готовы заняться тобой.  
— Будешь делать все, как мы скажем. Тогда станешь частью семьи. Или умрешь, кто знает, — Энви подошел к сестре и как бы невзначай обнял ее за талию. — Справится он с нашими заданиями, Ласт?  
— Я в него верю. Ты и Грид сможете подготовить его, чтобы он стал одним из нас. И покажите ему его комнату.  
— Пойдем, Мустанг, — Грид с последней встречи явно подобрел. Рой решил, что Отец приказал так, а Жадность не мог ослушаться. — Тебе нужно выспаться, наши занятия начинаются завтра утром.

Энви и Грид провели полковника по очередному коридору и привели его в жилые помещения, находившиеся на специально построенном Отцом уровне под Катакомбами. Здесь были обустроены довольно комфортные комнаты, однако вскоре Жадность, Страсть и Зависть собирались перебраться в дом в Централе, чтобы продолжить выполнять задания своего Создателя.

Роя втолкнули в комнату и заперли. Мустанг понимал — они ему совсем не доверяли, чтобы позволять бродить ночами, пока вся семья была беззащитна, потому что спала. В шкафу ждала пара новых костюмов — здесь все подготовили для него. Рой обследовал комнату, но не нашел в ней ничего особенного, а потому он принял решение ложиться спать, ведь на следующий день его ждали занятия с Гридом и Энви.

— Он у себя? — Ласт, Зависть и Жадность сидели в комнате последнего. — Вы его заперли?  
— Так точно, мэм. — Грид подал девушке бокал вина, — он там и скоро будет спать как ангелок. А утром начнем издевательства… Я хотел сказать, занятия.  
— Ласт, приди посмотреть. Будешь отвлекающим фактором! — Энви положил голову на плечо сестры. — Ну пожалуйста, пожалуйста, это просто необходимо.   
— Хорошо, если ты просишь, я приду. Интересно посмотреть на него… — Ласт задумчиво взглянула на братьев, — Обещаете, что будет весело?  
— Да. Обязательно будет весело, — Грид упал на кровать, едва не расплескав виски из бутылки. — Будет очень весело.

Утром Роя разбудили довольно рано. Жадность и Зависть подождали, пока он будет готов и отвели алхимика на полигон.   
— Драться с нами не нужно, мы видели тебя в бою. Твоим первым заданием будет найти выход с полигона. На все у тебя час. Увидимся. — братья скрылись в люке на полу, который тут же исчез под тяжелой панелью. Мустанг попытался отодвинуть ее, но ничего не вышло. Только он собирался сосредоточиться и начать искать выход, как услышал голос Ласт.  
— Рой? Я здесь, Рой. — полковник решил, что девушка захотела ему помочь, а потому пошел к стене, откуда, как ему казалось, исходил звук. Немного пошарив руками по кирпичам, он нажал на один и открыл проход в стене. В коридоре было темно, а потому пришлось задействовать свои способности. Голос Ласт казался все ближе, но Мустанг не ускорялся, пока не услышал душераздирающий женский крик.   
— Помоги мне! — складывалось ощущение, что девушка совсем близко. Но только алхимик протянул руку, он коснулся стены. Это был тупик. И голос тут же затих. Выругавшись, полковник вышел обратно на полигон.   
— Если бы ты был моим спасителем, я бы могла ни на что не надеяться, — теперь отовсюду доносился бархатный смех Ласт. — Попробуй еще раз.   
Рой заметил недалеко от себя подсвечник, которого явно тут быть не должно. Подойдя к нему, мужчина дернул за прикрепленную к стене конструкцию и открыл другой проход. Оттуда веяло свежим воздухом. Полковник шагнул в темноту коридора, но здесь его тоже ждала неудача. Снова тупик.  
После сорока минут поисков алхимику показалось, что он уже все обыскал. Время уходило, а он все еще стоял в центре полигона. Приняв решение о еще одной попытке, Рой подошел к противоположной стене и попытался ее осмотреть. Один из кирпичей поддался и привел в действие механизм по открыванию двери. Рой прошел по темному коридору и наконец выбрался в гостиную, где сидели Ласт, Энви и Грид.  
— Сорок пять минут, полковник. — Жадность взглянул на часы. — Вполне неплохо.  
— Мог и быстрее, но так тоже сойдет, — Зависть хмыкнул, — следующее задание сложнее. Найди нас.   
Не успел Мустанг сказать и слова, как его собеседники исчезли. Пришлось выбираться из комнаты и идти по катакомбам в поисках Семьи. Пройдя небольшую часть коридоров и заглядывая в каждую комнату, Рой добрался до апартаментов каждого члена семьи. Первой оказалась комната Ласт, которую полковник решил осмотреть воспользовавшись случаем. Его внимание сразу привлек туалетный столик с большим зеркалом и лежащие там вещи — щетка для волос, какая-то косметика, красная ручка и бумага для записей. В большом ящике стоявшего рядом комода обнаружились платья Ласт. Не увидев больше ничего интересного, Мустанг покинул комнату, быстро заглянул в остальные и пошел дальше.   
Час блуждания по катакомбам наконец увенчался успехом, когда Семья была найдена в обеденном зале.   
— Ты все посмотрел в моей комнате? — Ласт насмешливо глядела на мужчину.   
— Почти. Было интересно, — Рой ни на секунду не смутился от такого вопроса.   
— И что тебе понравилось больше всего? — девушка подошла к Мустангу, но через секунду ее внимание привлек другой человек. — Прайд, не ожидали тебя здесь увидеть.   
— Как проходит общение? Смотрю, вы уже не хотите убить друг друга.  
— Все в порядке, — хмыкнул Зависть. — Он прошел два задания.   
— Успешно, я так полагаю? Полковник, мы в вас не ошиблись. А теперь, — Гордыня обернулся к Гриду, — берите его и идите. Отправитесь в Ишвар, там есть кое-что важное.  
— Очередной бесполезный алхимик-недоучка? — Энви явно не хотелось без необходимости покидать катакомбы.  
— Соберите несколько людей для Врат. Потом можете навестить местного алхимика, его зовут Зельден. Посмотрите, чего он достиг, пока искал философский камень. Привезите человека сюда, если он на что-нибудь годен.   
— Поняли, Прайд. Мустанг, вставай, нам пора отправляться. Сядем на поезд и скоро будем в Ишваре. — Грид взял под руку Ласт и кивнул младшему брату. — Энви, бери его, идем.   
— Пошли, Мустанг, — Зависть вышел вслед за старшими и полковнику не оставалось ничего, кроме как пойти с ним.   
— Как мы будем действовать?! У нас есть план?   
— Запомни, Мустанг, — Жадность остановился и повернулся к нему. — Мы решим вопрос плана по дороге к месту действий. И дадим тебе не слишком сложное задание для первого раза. Понял?  
— Понял, — Рой осознавал, что против троих он пока ничто, тем более что портить отношения с Семьей не слишком хотелось.   
— Вот и ладно. — Грид выбрался на поверхность, за ним все остальные. — Дорога к Ишвару займет меньше времени, если сядем в ближайший поезд.  
— Тогда нечего медлить, — Ласт пошла к вокзалу, находящемуся практически в центре города.   
Впервые за долгое время, большую часть из которого Рой был мертв, он вышел на улицу. После коридоров в катакомбах ему даже не верилось, что он снова здесь, в Централе, а не под ним. Но наслаждаться видами проснувшегося города было некогда, нужно было срочно отправляться в Ишвар. Купив билеты, компания заняла одно купе.  
— Ну так что, как будем действовать? — полковнику не терпелось начать обсуждать план.   
— Прайд сказал собрать души для Врат. Как думаете, сколько он подразумевал под «несколько»?  
— В прошлый раз, когда мы принесли двенадцать, он сказал, что мало. — Ласт пожала плечами. Ей было непросто угадать мысли старшего брата.  
— Я слышал, там есть одна церковь с большим приходом. Я мог бы заменить священника… — Энви мечтательно прикрыл глаза.   
— Святой Отец Энви, я хочу исповедоваться, — засмеялась Ласт.  
— Разумеется, дочь моя. Я готов выслушать твою исповедь, когда тебе угодно.  
— Ну знаете, святой отец, одно мое имя уже грех, ведь оно значит «страсть», а это смертный грех.   
— Дочь моя, грехи нужно искупать! — Зависть сел на колени к девушке и расхохотался. — Грид, как я тебе?  
— Сменишь обличье на молодого пастора и будет идеально. — Жадность не мог не поддаваться веселью, охватившему его брата и сестру.  
— А я… — Рою показалось, что о его существовании и вовсе забыли.  
— Ты? Точно, еще ты…  
— В местный штаб наведайся. С проверкой, — предложил Энви. — Все равно тут еще не знают о твоем исчезновении.  
— Добудешь нам полезную информацию и попытаешься начать рейд на местных бандитов, — согласился Грид.  
— Жалко, что у тебя нет с собой мундира, было бы эффектнее, — Ласт грустно вздохнула.   
— Я нравлюсь тебе в военной форме? — Мустанг, казалось, вовсе не был удивлен, как будто ему каждый день делали комплименты.  
— Гораздо лучше того ужасного пиджака, в котором ты был на свидании.  
— Это уж точно, — Энви обернулся к полковнику. — Как ты вообще мог на свидание с женщиной надеть тот отвратительный серый костюм?!   
— Если хочешь поговорить о нарядах, то посмотрел бы на себя, — предложил Рой, взглянув на одежду Энви. Зависть носил белую футболку, черные штаны и зеленую мантию.  
— Я выгляжу модно, я чертов подросток. Но вы, полковник…вам целых 30 лет, а вы до сих пор не знаете, как надо на свиданиях выглядеть.   
— Зато ничто не отвлекало внимания от меня, — Ласт потрепала сидящего на ее коленях братца по щеке.   
Рой был немало удивлен тем, что Энви видел его на свидании со Страстью, но здраво рассудил, что Зависть был просто любопытным юнцом, который решил развлечь себя тем вечером подглядыванием за сестрой и полковником. Наверняка он прятался где-то в парке, там легко остаться незамеченным…

— Приехали. — Мустанг не заметил, как задремал, а потому даже не сразу понял, что происходит. Грид потряс его за плечо, — слышишь, Мустанг? Мы приехали, Ишвар ждет.  
— Да, да, я понял, — полковник встал, поправил чуть смявшуюся после сна рубашку и вышел вслед за Ласт. Вчетвером они оказались на станции в Ишваре. Начинать действовать нужно было незамедлительно, а потому Энви отправился в сторону местной церкви, а Грид пошел на поиски местных бандитских группировок, которые планировал столкнуть между собой, а потом пустить в ход офицеров.   
— План такой, — Страсть взяла Роя под руку. — Сначала разведаем обстановку, потом отправишься в штаб. А я по своим делам.   
— Я так понимаю, отказ и предложение другого плана — это не вариант?  
— Так как я не Грид и не Энви, то можешь попытаться убедить меня, что твой план лучше.   
— Тогда, — Рой посмотрел по сторонам, убеждаясь, что еще никто здесь его не узнал. — Тогда предлагаю следующее…  
— Это Рой Мустанг? — алхимик услышал, как кто-то тихо произнес его имя.  
— Не подавай виду, что слышал. — Ласт сжала его ладонь, — они слишком далеко, люди не слышат шепота на таком расстоянии.   
— Да нет, вроде не полковник Мустанг. Не похож. — раздался второй голос.  
— Это два местных офицера. — Страсть видела их боковым зрением. — Вижу флаг штаба за их спинами.   
— Пройду мимо них, сразу туда. — кивнул Рой. Сосредоточенный на миссии, он напоминал себя до смерти. Перед Ласт снова стоял армейский руководитель, а вовсе не человек, который потерял свое место в жизни и учился выживать в новой роли.   
— Увидимся вечером, — чтобы не выглядеть чересчур подозрительно для заметивших его солдат, Мустанг заключил девушку в объятия, а затем, отпустив ее, направился в сторону штаба, всеми силами изображая непринужденность. Полковник Рой Мустанг приехал на отдых со своей девушкой и решил наведаться в местный штаб, это было вполне нормально, хотя алхимик уже сомневался, что после всех произошедших с ним событий он может хоть что-то считать «нормальным».  
Пройдя мимо узнавших его офицеров, он снова услышал их шепот.  
— Да точно тебе говорю! Это Рой Мустанг собственной персоной.  
— А женщина с ним? Я знаю, что у него в команде есть женщина, но она выглядит иначе, я видел однажды ее на совещании, когда они сюда из Централа приезжали.  
— Идиот, ты видел эту, с которой он только что попрощался? Для военной она слишком хороша. Наверняка подружка полковника.  
— Так, а насчет него что, сообщить надо бы?  
— Не успеем все равно. Пошли, хоть посмотрим, как начальство перепугается, увидев здесь государственного алхимика.  
Когда два офицера поспешили в штаб, Рой уже стоял в холле большого светлого здания. Везде был флаг Аместриса и по холлу то и дело бегал какой-то юноша-адъютант. Игнорируя приемную, откуда могли бы сообщить о его появлении, Мустанг прошел на второй этаж и, коротко постучав, вошел в кабинет майора Хендрикса, местного алхимика. Хозяин кабинета был занят изучением каких-то документов и не сразу понял, кто посетил его.  
— У вас что-то важное? — не поднимая головы спросил молодой алхимик.  
— Майор Хендрикс, добрый день. — Рой закрыл за собой дверь.  
— Полковник Мустанг? — хозяин кабинета вскочил со своего кресла и удивленно взглянул на гостя. — А что вы тут…  
— Прибыл по особому распоряжению начальства. Слышал, у вас проблемы с местными? — Рой следовал плану, разработанному на пути в Ишвар, нужно было просто уговорить местное начальство начать охоту на бандитов, нашедших в городе укрытие.   
— Ничего нового, полковник. Мы стараемся, как можем, но…  
— Вы стараетесь недостаточно, — отрезал Мустанг. — Мне поручено проследить, чтобы в Ишваре провели зачистку в логове местных преступных группировок.   
— Так точно, полковник. — майор Хендрикс не осмелился спросить, есть ли у посланца Централа с собой необходимое постановление, которое дало бы полковнику право командовать всеми местными вооруженными силами. Молодой алхимик решил, что раз гость ведет себя так, значит, имеет все необходимые разрешения, и мешать ему выйдет себе дороже.   
Несколько часов подробного инструктажа — местные солдаты оказались ни на что негодны, не то, что в Централе — не прошли даром и к вечеру Рой был уверен, что сделал все, что мог, чтобы миссия по зачистке прошла хорошо. Покинув штаб и пообещав вернуться утром, Мустанг пошел по центральной улице. В прошлый раз он был здесь давно, еще в сопровождении Ризы и Яна… Это было в другой жизни, для них Роя Мустанга больше не существует, как и их для него, а потому нужно все забыть. Его новая команда — Грид, Энви и Ласт — была гораздо слаженнее, сплоченнее… сильнее. Рой потер переносицу и увидел стоящих вдалеке спутников. Приближаясь к ним, он услышал спор Грида с младшим.  
— Ты все сделал неправильно!  
— Да кто бы говорил, ты вообще ничего не сделал!  
— Успокойтесь, вы оба облажались, — Ласт, видимо, уже не первую минуту слушала ругань братьев, и ей все это надоело. — Рой, хочу тебя обрадовать, мы нашли приличный дом, где остановимся, пока не закончим здесь.   
— Скажи-ка, Мустанг, как твои успехи? — Энви все еще был разозлен спором, а потому вопрос вышел не очень дружелюбным.  
— На удивление, хорошо. Меня приняли. Завтра начинаем работу, для обычного внепланового рейда умений местных солдат должно хватить.   
— Он вас сделал, мальчики, — усмехнулась Страсть. — Идем, мне надоело тут стоять.   
Довольно быстро они добрались до дома, выбранного в качестве временного жилья. Он казался подозрительно похожим на тот, в котором Грид, Зависть и Ласт принимали Роя в день знакомства.   
— Наверху четыре комнаты, на первом этаже гостиная, кухня. Еще есть подвал. Располагайтесь, — Жадность распахнул перед семьей двери, пропуская их вперед.   
— Я буду жить с Ласт! — Энви бросился занимать самую большую комнату.   
— Даже не надейся, мы поселим тебя с Роем! — Ласт улыбнулась вслед убегающему брату и прошла в гостиную.   
Грид достал из ящика на кухне бутылку вина и четыре бокала — еще до того, как все закончили свои задания, он успел пополнить запасы алкоголя. Направляясь в гостиную, мужчина столкнулся с младшим братом, кубарем летящим вниз по лестнице. Когда вся семья была в сборе, Энви разлил вино и уселся на диван напротив Ласт и Роя.  
— Ну что, кто первый расскажет о своих успехах?  
— Давай я начну, — Страсть сделала глоток вина, — я сегодня видела этого алхимика, которым заинтересовались Отец и Прайд. Его исследования неофициальны, но, как я поняла, он особо не скрывается. Местный Штаб смотрит на его деятельность сквозь пальцы. Лаборатория, судя по всему, находится в подвале его дома — я видела через окно, как он с таинственным видом спускался в люк в полу.  
— И как мы туда попадем? Нельзя же просто ворваться… — Энви казалось, что вся эта затея со слежкой за алхимиком обречена на провал.  
— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — улыбнулась Ласт. — Уверена, у меня получится.  
— Ладно, теперь моя очередь. — хмыкнул Грид, — я был в логове одной из местных банд. Так как моя репутация меня опережает, я был встречен как родной. Сказал, что до меня дошли слухи об их противниках… В общем, думаю, уже завтра они будут готовы начать войну.  
— А я-таки прикинулся пастором. — похвастался Энви, — Скоро у них тут будет большая месса, люди хотят помолиться о мире и здоровье, в окрестностях бушует чума. Я думаю предложить им услуги одного алхимика, который смог бы помочь им и избавить страждущих от несчастий.  
— И этим алхимиком, разумеется, будешь ты?   
— Конечно. Я дам просящим то, чего они так хотят. Я ведь сама доброта, — Зависть захихикал и налил себе еще вина.  
— Мустанг, а как твои успехи? — Грид, не моргая, посмотрел на полковника.  
— Я был в штабе, обрисовал ситуацию, провел инструктаж, местные солдаты оказались мало на что годны. По моей команде они будут готовы выступать.  
— Они не знают о твоем исчезновении?  
— Нет. Они только знают, как я выгляжу, у них есть мое фото, как одного из представителей Центрального Командования.   
— Его узнала парочка офицеров на улице, — кивнула Ласт.  
— Да, но они не успели сообщить обо мне, я оказался в штабе раньше. Кстати, — Рой взглянул на девушку, — поздравляю, они посчитали тебя моей спутницей и теперь наверняка всему местному управлению известно, что полковник Рой Мустанг приехал в Ишвар в сопровождении очаровательной дамы.  
— Считаться спутницей такого презентабельного молодого полковника даже лестно, — усмехнулась Страсть, краем глаза замечая, как улыбка на лице Энви сменяется недовольством и даже ревностью.  
— Один сначала подумал, что ты моя адъютантка, но второй быстро отверг эту идею.   
— Я выгляжу недостаточно серьезно для адъютантки полковника? — притворно возмутилась девушка.  
— Выглядишь слишком хорошо, — поправил сестру Зависть, — военные так не выглядят, хотя по Мустангу такого и не скажешь.  
Рой лишь хмыкнул и придвинулся чуть ближе к Ласт. Это перемещение не укрылось от взгляда Энви, а потому младший, подойдя, чтобы наполнить бокал сестры, сел к ней на колени, с видом победителя наблюдая за Мустангом. Полковник не повелся на провокацию — выражение его лица ни капли не изменилось, ни одно случайное движение не выдало его волнения или недовольства. Обидевшись на спокойствие семьи, Зависть сначала вернулся на свое прежнее место, а потом и вовсе ушел на второй этаж, объявив, что устал и хочет отдохнуть в тишине.   
Грид усмехнулся, глядя на поведение Энви. В последнее время младший забавлял его больше обычного — а с появлением в их рядах Роя Мустанга жизнь стала только интереснее. Жадность задумался и как-то пропустил момент, когда Ласт и Рой начали обсуждать Централ и то, что там схема полковника, примененная в местном штабе, не прошла бы. Грид потер переносицу и сделал глоток вина. Его крайне интересовало, знал ли Мустанг, что его вернули к жизни, принеся в жертву его помощника? Жадность дураком не был и понял все довольно быстро — в лабораторию к Отцу отнесли ту снайпершу Хоукай и офицера Хавока. Девчонку в итоге посадили под замок, а вместо смешного Яна из рук Отца вышел Рой Мустанг. Это могло значить только одно — Создатель использовал младшего лейтенанта для воскрешения полковника. 

Энви сидел в комнате и злился, слыша веселый смех сестры, доносившийся с первого этажа. Похоже, им там было весело… Зависть открыл окно и, спрыгнув на улицу, отправился на ночную прогулку по Ишвару. Ему хотелось посмотреть на того алхимика, за которым они приехали в это богом забытое место. 

— Тогда я подхожу к нему и говорю: «Государственный алхимик Зольф Кимбли, вы арестованы по обвинению в убийстве офицера». А он в ответ: «Постойте, юноша, это был не я!». В общем, он сошел с ума на войне и всю дорогу до тюрьмы кричал, что не виноват. Пытался бежать и атаковал.   
— А я слышала, что он сдался добровольно, — Ласт заинтересовалась историями Роя и внимательно слушала его.   
— Алхимики пустили этот слух, чтобы… даже не знаю, наверное, чтобы избежать позора, что одного из низ взяли сопротивляющимся простые солдаты. Это была тщательно спланированная операция и потому все получилось, хотя у него и был шанс победить и сбежать.   
— Но ты же тоже алхимик, — Жадность не до конца понимал этих тонкостей отношений между государственными деятелями.   
— Я тогда был совсем молод, меня никто не воспринимал всерьез и потому обо мне даже не вспоминали лишний раз.   
— Зато теперь перед тобой трепещут, — усмехнулась девушка. — Наверняка ты до смерти напугал местное управление своим появлением.   
— Именно так, Ласт, именно так. Возможно, местный майор испугался даже больше, чем следовало бы.  
— Не каждый день сюда, в Ишвар, без предупреждения приезжает полковник из Централа, — Грид наполнил свой бокал. — Да к тому же, не просто полковник, а Рой Мустанг.   
— Не спорю. Но мог бы держаться и поспокойнее…  
— Когда такое высокое начальство приезжает, спокойным быть не получится, — Ласт задумчиво рассматривала свой бокал. Ее несколько волновало отсутствие Энви, но недостаточно сильно, чтобы подняться на второй этаж и проверить, что с ним.   
— Уже решила, как проверить того алхимика? — Гриду хотелось вернуться назад в Централ, он терпеть не мог покидать Столицу.   
— Он завтра идет на встречу с каким-то поставщиком. Заберусь в дом и все выясню. Если он и правда чего-то добился, подожду его.  
— Предложишь поработать на нас? — усмехнулся Жадность.  
— Не на нас. На полковника Роя Мустанга, прибывшего в Ишвар с секретной миссией — найти того, кто может создать философский камень. Ну или на загадочного покупателя, алхимики-любители обожают таинственность.  
— Убедительно, — кивнул алхимик. — Он должен поверить.   
— Привезем его в Централ, а там уже и Отцу доставим, — заключил Грид. — А потом можно вернуться к своим делам.   
— Грабежу и разбою на окраинах города? Тебе еще не надоело?  
— Эти смертные до ужаса любопытные, когда им даешь свободу действий. Поколениями они работают на меня и каждый раз удивляют.   
— Своей глупостью? — предположила Ласт.  
— Не только. Они очень забавные, тебе бы хоть раз тоже понаблюдать, может, втянулась бы.   
— Ну уж нет, еще за челами смотреть, как будто мне делать нечего.   
До утра Рой, Ласт и Грид сидели в гостиной и по очереди рассказывали забавные истории, случавшиеся с ними. К рассвету лидировал Рой — за его недолгую человеческую жизнь с ним произошло больше казусов, чем с вечно готовым ко всему Гридом и уж точно больше, чем с максимально осторожной Ласт.   
— Он мне говорит: «Майор, вам сегодня на церемонии надо быть, вам новое звание дадут». А я думаю, какое еще звание, какая церемония, я вчера был пьян вусмерть и на утро меня настигла кара в виде ужасного похмелья. Я мог думать только о том, что мне хотелось спать. А тут объявляют, что я должен быть на церемонии при полном параде, как парень, только поступивший в армию. Мне тогда какой-то офицер дал таблетку, после нее легче стало и церемонию я с торжественным видом отстоял, но потом так плохо было, что я проклял все на свете и того офицера в первую очередь. Думал, умираю. Но как-то обошлось.  
— Ты не мог умереть раньше, чем произошла битва с Энви, это была твоя судьба, — пожал плечами Грид. — И твоя же судьба привела тебя к нам.   
— Где ты был, пока не вернулся в этот мир? Что ты видел? — Ласт была подозрительно спокойна, хотя Жадность и затронул такую скользкую тему.  
— Я не помню, как будто меня просто не было.   
— А я была у Врат Истины. Страж не хотел меня пускать, говорил, что мне там не место. Когда я спросила его, почему он отказывается открыть двери, меня унесло водоворотом и выбросило возле двери в мир живых. Там я увидела Отца. Он вернул меня.  
Грид, надеясь перевести тему, обвел глазами комнату. Внезапно в зеркале, висящем напротив окна, он увидел восходящее солнце.  
— Рассвет, пора действовать.   
Ласт довольно быстро привела себя в порядок и отправилась к дому алхимика, чтобы устроить засаду. Рой же, посетовав, что у него нет с собой мундира, ушел в местный Штаб, он пообещал майору Хендриксу прийти рано утром. Жадность же взглянул на часы. Через полчаса у него должна была состояться встреча с местной бандой, для дополнительной проверки плана штурма местного Штаба — Грид хотел внести некоторые коррективы в уже имеющуюся стратегию, чтобы было чуть больше людей для Врат. В целом, он никогда особо не понимал, почему Отец и Прайд так волнуются об этих Вратах. Среди членов Семьи считалось, что Врата делают Отца сильнее, но так ли это на самом деле, никто точно не знал. В подробности Жадность предпочитал не вдаваться, полагая, что раз Отец говорит собирать души для Врат, то так и надо делать. В конце концов, не стал бы Создатель отдавать бессмысленные приказы и посылать своих детей на бесполезные задания. 

В штабе подготовка к зачистке города шла полным ходом. Сонный Хендрикс раздавал указания подчиненным, проверял списки, подписывал документы и даже успевал пить кофе из огромной кружки с надписью «Любимому папе». Мустангу понравилось то, с каким усердием все присутствующие старались подготовиться к выполнению важной миссии, и он решил даже похвалить майора при удобном случае.   
— Доброе утро, полковник Мустанг!   
— Майор, приветствую. Все готово?  
— Уже заканчиваем, Сэр. Вы сможете лично все проверить максимум через час.  
— Хорошо. Центральному управлению понравится ваша работа… — Рой взглянул на занятых проверкой табельного оружия офицеров, потом перевел взгляд на собеседника. — Красивая у вас кружка. Подарок?  
— Моя дочь сделала ее… — Хендрикс на секунду улыбнулся, но быстро снова стал серьезным, — полковник, сэр, какая у нас цель?  
— Что значит «какая у нас цель», майор? Вам же направили приказ из Централа. Я прибыл сюда для зачистки города.   
— Да, да, я помню, сэр… — Хендрикс отправился проверять готовность своих подчиненных, про себя решив, что с полковником Мустангом что-то не так.   
Какое-то время по Централу ходили слухи, будто Рой пропал. Сплетни даже успели добраться до провинций. Но было во всем происходящем что-то странное — никто не мог достоверно сказать, действительно ли полковник Мустанг пропал, и, если да, то когда и как это произошло. Майор, будучи уверенным в необычности такого события, уже готовился к поездке в Столицу — его, как главного государственного алхимика в штабе Ишвара, должны были вызвать незамедлительно. Но его планы не осуществились, а слухи не подтвердились — Рой Мустанг стоял посреди штаба, как ни в чем ни бывало.   
Хендрикс действительно хотел во всем разобраться, но понимал, что его авантюра может закончиться плохо — полковник был выше него по статусу и мог как минимум уволить молодого алхимика, решив, что тот негоден для службы. О худшем развитии событий мужчина старался не думать.  
Солдаты штаба были готовы выступать и Рой сверился со своими часами. Все шло именно так, как и было запланировано. 

Грид стоял перед столом, на котором была разложена карта Ишвара. Рядом крутились местные авторитеты, заискивающе глядя на важного гостя. К Жадности подошел главарь банды.  
— Мы готовы выступать. Но наши противники наверняка уже прознали о наших планах и готовят ответную атаку.  
— Конечно, они все знают и готовятся, — Грид взглянул на наручные часы на запястье собеседника. Оставалось десять минут до начала операции, его человек уже должен был быть в логове другой банды, готовящейся к войне. И Мустанг в эту самую минуту был в штабе, завершая последние приготовления. Его выход был особенно тщательно продуман, ведь планировалось сначала столкнуть две банды на центральной улице, а уж потом появление военных.   
— Они готовятся, но преимущество на нашей стороне, — заверил главарь. — Нас больше, у нас оружие лучше.   
— Так, друг мой, все так, — кивнул Жадность и сложил карту. — Девять с половиной минут до выступления. Готовьтесь. 

Энви, надев сутану священника, ждал в церкви. Этим вечером он проведет мессу, после которой направит всех желающих к алхимику, который спасет Ишвар и его окрестности от чумы. Но до службы есть и другие, не менее важные дела. Во время битвы на центральной улице в церковь сбегутся местные жители, стараясь укрыться от опасности. И Энви поможет им спастись.

Ласт сидела в засаде возле дома Зельдена. Взглянув на часы, которые ей дал Грид, девушка отметила про себя, что все идет по плану — ее цель выйдет на улицу, успеет добраться до поставщика, но домой вернется не сразу, ведь мужчине придется пробираться через охваченный войной город. Прячась за деревом, Страсть внимательно проследила за тем, как алхимик покинул свое жилище. 

— Майор Хендрикс, все готово? — Рой прошел мимо солдат, про себя отметив, что теперь они чуть больше напоминают настоящую армию, чем это было раньше.   
— Мы готовы, полковник.

— Твои парни готовы, Линден? — Грид взглянул на главаря банды.  
— Да! — стоящие нестройными рядами разбойники грозно потрясли оружием в воздухе и направились к выходу из логова. Жадность снова сверился с часами.

— Святой отец? Пора начинать утреннюю службу, святой отец, — раздумья Энви прервала молодая послушница.  
— Я уже иду. — Зависть поправил сутану и вышел к прихожанам.

Ласт прорвалась в подвал дома, сорвав замок с люка в полу. Оказавшись в лаборатории, она осмотрелась. В центре комнаты стоял сосуд с жидким философским камнем, а на рабочем столе лежали два законченных артефакта — камни в золотой оправе. Девушка аккуратно взяла один из них и поднесла к лицу, чтобы рассмотреть получше. Но сомневаться не приходилось — этому алхимику все удалось, он создал настоящий философский камень. Ласт выбралась из подвала, прихватив камешек с собой и стала ждать Зельдена.

— Выступаем, майор Хендрикс.

— Линден, открывайте ворота. Выступаем.

— Pater noster, qui es in caelis…

— Как же ему удалось создать камень…

Стройными шеренгами солдаты вышли из штаба Ишвара и направились к центральной улице. Туда, где через секунду встретились две враждующие банды. Линден, главарь одной из них, не хотел показать себя ничтожеством перед Гридом, а потому велел подчиненным начать бойню. Предводитель другой группировки решил не отставать от противника и первым выстрелил в ряды врагов.   
Мирные жители бросились искать укрытие и решили спрятаться в ближайшей церкви. Укрывшись за ее крепкими стенами, горожане не отходили от узких окон, желая посмотреть на битву. Среди них был и местный алхимик Зельден. Он поспешил к служителям церкви, чтобы попросить их выпустить его через черный ход, но ни одна послушница не могла ему помочь, потому что все ключи хранились у святого отца Сандро.   
— Святой отец Сандро? Падре, мне нужна помощь. Мне нужно срочно попасть домой, а я застрял здесь. Выпустите меня.   
— Сын мой, я не могу тебя выпустить, — Энви взглянул на алхимика. — За стенами церкви самая настоящая война, ты не доберешься до дома.   
— Я по окраине города пойду, меня и не заметят, — умолял Зельден. — Прошу вас, святой отец.  
— Ну… — Зависть сверился с часами, по плану Ласт должна была уже проверить дом алхимика. — Хорошо. Идем со мной.  
Он провел алхимика к тайному проходу и выпустил на улицу. Энви поспешил вернуться к прихожанам, чтобы продолжить мессу, а Зельден бросился к дому. У него было плохое предчувствие, которое усиливалось с каждым шагом. Протянув руку к двери своего жилища, мужчина на секунду остановился — ему не хотелось заходить внутрь. Но, решив, что на улице еще опаснее, алхимик-таки вошел. В углу комнаты стояла незнакомая девушка и она пугала ученого. Собравшись с духом, Зельден шагнул к ней.  
— Кто вы такая и что здесь делаете? — он старался придать голосу твердости.  
— Ты сделал философский камень, и он позвал меня. Ты позвал меня, Зельден.  
— Кто вы такая?   
— Мое имя Ласт. Мой хозяин заинтересовался тобой и твоими разработками, так что он щедро за них заплатит. — девушка внимательно посмотрела на алхимика и усмехнулась, видя в его глазах азарт и жажду наживы.  
— И где твой хозяин? — мужчина совершенно позабыл о своей безопасности и даже не подумал, что все происходящее может быть ловушкой.  
— Он живет в Централе. Вам придется поехать со мной для встречи с ним. Я уезжаю завтра вечером, как только в центре города закончится эта бойня и там все приведут в порядок.   
— Я поеду, — кивнул мужчина. Ласт не сомневалась в успехе. Пока его не было дома, девушка успела все осмотреть и поняла, что алхимик живет бедно и лучше всего будет предложить ему деньги за его разработку, так он и не подумает отказаться от предложения поехать в Централ. Выйдя из жилища Зельдена, Страсть усмехнулась и отправилась в церковь, где проводил мессу Энви, они должны были вместе дождаться окончания битвы. 

Рой привел солдат на центральную улицу и, оценив обстановку, взглянул на Хендрикса. Майор был удивлен и даже напуган, но старался держать лицо. Он обернулся к полковнику.  
— Вы позволите мне командовать?  
— Да, действуйте. — кивнул Мустанг и сделал шаг в сторону, собираясь ограничиться наблюдением.   
Майор Хендрикс отдал приказ об атаке, Рой снова взглянул на часы. Все шло по плану. Грид сидел на крыше дома и внимательно следил за битвой. Взглянув на Мустанга, он подмигнул полковнику и, не прицеливаясь, выстрелил в Хендрикса, попав в сердце алхимика. Жадность хищно улыбнулся и спрыгнул с крыши, скрывшись между домами от солдат. Огненный алхимик приказал унести умирающего в штаб и, оставив одного из лейтенантов командовать, решил проводить майора.  
— Как же так, полковник? Как же тому бандиту удалось выстрелить? — один из офицеров нес Хендрикса.   
— Мы его не заметили, бывает. — Рой открыл двери штаба. — Отнесите майора к медику, может, его еще можно спасти. Затем возвращайтесь к своим.   
Офицер кивнул и отправился в медпункт, а Мустанг, выйдя из штаба, осмотрелся и, решив, что делать ему больше нечего, пошел домой. Нужно было обсудить совместную операцию с Гридом и дождаться новостей от Энви и Ласт.

— Святой отец? — Страсть зашла в церковь через черный ход и закрыла за собой дверь.  
— Наконец-то, я уже думал, что что-то случилось. — Зависть улыбнулся ей. — Меня просят отслужить мессу по умершим от чумы сейчас, потому что вечером придется молиться за тех, кто умер в сражении.  
— У тебя все готово?  
— С алхимиком? Да. Выпустишь людей, когда я уйду, чтобы немного сменить образ?  
— Все сделаю, — кивнула девушка.  
Энви вышел к прихожанам и объявил о начале мессы. Когда все расселись по местам, он прочитал несколько молитв. Когда он закончил, Ласт вышла из толпы, куда заранее спряталась, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания. Она подошла к Зависти.  
— Святой отец, — Страсть театрально всхлипнула. — Я не знаю, что мне делать. Мой отец болен чумой, он отослал нас с матерью, как только заподозрил у себя эту проклятую болезнь. Есть ли способ вылечить моего отца?  
— Молитвы не помогают, дитя мое? Тогда тебе стоит обратиться к алхимику. Он совсем недавно у нас, но я слышал, что он творит чудеса.   
— Какой алхимик, святой отец? — люди на первых рядах тут же оживились и подошли к священнику.  
— Мой знакомый, алхимик Ханс Элдерон. Он клялся мне, что может помочь.  
— Где же он, святой отец? Приведите его сюда.  
— Ты знаешь, где находится местный штаб? — Энви обратился к Ласт, — прямо за ним стоит небольшой дом из красного кирпича. Там и живет Ханс Элдерон.   
— Мы все пойдем к нему! — женщина с первого ряда уже готова была бежать впереди всех.  
— Я пойду предупрежу его. Через несколько минут после меня можете выходить. Только тихо, вы не должны пострадать.   
Женщина кивнула и взглядом проводила святого отца до дверей. Затем она неприязненно посмотрела на Ласт и отвернулась. Страсть взглянула на часы, отмечая про себя, что сможет отвести людей к «алхимику» через две или три минуты.   
Когда прихожане двинулись по улице города, шум битвы ненадолго стих. Горожане посчитали это хорошим знаком и поспешили к штабу, за которым находился дом Ханса. Добравшись до алхимика, одна из женщин постучала и, услышав тихое «войдите», открыла дверь.  
— Падре предупредил меня о вас, — алхимик кивнул гостям, приглашая войти. Удивительно, но дом изнутри казался больше, чем снаружи, и все, кто захотел прийти, удобно разместились в комнате.   
— Мы пришли сюда…  
— Из-за чумы, я знаю. Я приготовил для вас напиток, благодаря которому вы никогда не заболеете.   
Услышав эту новость, люди оживились и даже не спросили, как алхимик успел подготовиться к их приходу и что это был за напиток. Энви зажег благовония, которые медленно усыпляли горожан, и обвел комнату взглядом. Все взяли по чашке напитка и были готовы.  
— Пейте до дна. — приказал «алхимик» и люди подчинились. В варево был добавлен мощный яд, любой выпивший его умирал в течение двух или трех минут.   
Зависть взглянул на часы и начал считать про себя секунды до окончания операции. Когда счет остановился на ста восьмидесяти, он посмотрел на горожан. Все пришедшие умерли. К нему подошла Ласт и взяла брата под руку.  
— Вот все и закончилось для них. Идем. Нам пора.  
— Идем, — Зависть кивнул и вместе с девушкой вышел из дома.   
Они добрались до своего временного жилища довольно быстро. На пороге их встретил довольный собой Грид.  
— Мы выполнили приказ Отца. Ласт, а что с твоим новым знакомым?  
— Он придет. Завтра вечером. — девушка кивнула брату.  
— Не долго ли ждать? Святого отца Сандро и нас двоих, — Рой взглянул на Жадность, — могут хватиться в штабе и банде?  
— Не хватятся. Они же не полностью друг друга перебили, — пожал плечами Энви, — пока оставшиеся в живых оправятся, нас тут уже не будет.  
— Тогда завтра вечером берем алхимика и уезжаем, — заключил Грид. — А теперь приглашаю вас всех выпить.  
Удобно расположившись в комнате, гомункулы открыли бутылку вина и наполнили бокалы.  
— За очередную завершенную миссию! — Зависть был очень рад скорому возвращению домой.  
— Поддерживаю, — Ласт улыбнулась брату. — Мы неплохо справились, как думаете, полковник?  
— Не стану спорить. — Рой был доволен исходом операции, — Все прошло очень хорошо.

На следующий день Грид купил пять билетов на вечерний поезд, учитывая алхимика Зельдена, который должен был ехать в Централ. Жадность, Энви и Мустанг отправились в поезд, оставив Страсть с двумя билетами дожидаться ее нового знакомца. За десять минут до отправления он наконец-то появился.  
— Простите, спешил как мог. Нужно было собрать вещи.  
— Я рада, что вы все же пришли. Возьмите ваш билет и идем. — Ласт протянула проездной документ Зельдену и пошла к проводнику. Зайдя в вагон, девушка вместе с алхимиком прошла в купе, где их уже ждали ее спутники.   
— Это мои компаньоны, Виктор, Ханс и Рой. Мы путешествуем вместе. — Ласт была совершенно спокойна, а вот Зельдену стало страшно от взгляда на трех мужчин.   
— Добрый вечер, господин Зельден. — Энви усадил его к окну. — Надеемся вам понравится поездка в нашей компании.   
— Поезд идет быстро, через два часа будем уже в Столице, — Рой посмотрел сначала на алхимика, потом на Ласт, затем снова на алхимика.  
Путешествие и впрямь было коротким и тихим. Все присутствующие молчали, за исключением Зельдена, который целых пятнадцать минут расспрашивал Страсть о ее «хозяине», но потом замолчал, решив дождаться встречи с ним. По прибытии в Централ мужчину повели в один из домов, в котором располагался вход в катакомбы — Отец не желал, чтобы чужаки бывали в подземельях, а потому предпочел встретиться с алхимиком в обычном доме. Добравшись до места встречи, гомункулы втолкнули «гостя» в комнату, где его уже ждал Отец.

— Добрый вечер, господин Зельден. — Создатель жестом указал на кресло напротив окна. — Надеюсь, ваше путешествие было приятным?  
— Вполне, сэр, вполне. Ваши подчиненные были со мной крайне милы.   
— Я рад. Перейдем же к делу. Ваша разработка… ваш философский камень меня очень интересует. Вы создали его, не так ли?  
— Да, создал. И готов продать вам один или два, — Зельден кивнул, стараясь не выдать своего страха перед незнакомцем.  
— А что насчет технологии?   
— Она не продается. Мне жаль.   
— Покажите образцы, прошу вас, — Отец вздохнул, он почувствовал подвох.  
Алхимик достал из кармана пиджака два камня и передал заказчику. Рассмотрев их внимательно, Создатель понял, в чем дело — артефакты хоть и были настоящими, не могли использоваться долго — заряда хватило бы на несколько трансмутаций, а потом нужно создавать новый камень. Конечно, Ласт не могла это определить, даже Прайд не мог бы. Отец вздохнул, осознав, что этот алхимик ни на что не годен.  
— Рой! — позвал он. — Господин Зельден не оправдал моих ожиданий. Он мне больше не нужен.  
Полковник подошел к «гостю» и, применив собственные навыки в алхимии, без колебаний избавился от него. Вошедшая Ласт стыдливо опустила взгляд: она считала, что это была ее ошибка. Отец подошел к девушке и коснулся ее плеча.  
— Ты не виновата, определить недолговечность его творений не смог бы и Прайд.  
— Я подвела тебя, прости. Этого больше не повторится. — Ласт склонила голову перед Отцом.  
Энви и Грид молча наблюдали за происходящим и совсем не понимали, что случилось с Роем — полковник казался более… человечным, но без раздумий подчинился приказу и убил алхимика.   
— Это все последствия трансмутации, — шепнул брату Жадность, — с каждым часом он все меньше человек. И все больше такой, как мы.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — Зависть не был уверен, что все объясняется так просто, — мы с тобой в алхимии не понимаем ничего, откуда тебе знать, что с ним происходит?!  
— Я чувствовал это, когда меня создали? Что-то примерно такое.   
— Чувствовал он, видите ли… Чувствовал… а может, ты и прав? Может он становится все больше похожим на нас? Ласт? — Энви повис на плечах сестры. — Что ты думаешь? Почему он так поступил?  
— Рой? Он просто подчинился приказу.  
— Вы можете вернуться, — Отец убрал два философских камня в карман мантии. — Я буду в лаборатории, проверю эти артефакты.  
— Хорошо, Отец, — Грид повел свою команду на жилой уровень катакомб.   
— Мустанг, а ты умеешь удивлять! Так хладнокровно убить алхимика… недурно! — Зависть начал приставать к Рою.  
— Я получил приказ и выполнил его.   
— И этот Зельден был опасен для тебя. Если бы он выбрался, непременно решил бы доложить в штаб о тебе. — Грид усмехнулся, открывая перед Страстью дверь гостиной.  
— Я бы нашел его раньше.   
— Лучше бы так, иначе уже на следующий день здесь были бы все солдаты штаба и вся твоя команда… — Энви внезапно замолчал, поймав на себе взгляд старших.   
— Моя команда?.. теперь вы моя команда. А они попытаются убить меня, как только увидят.  
— Может, сказать ему? — Грид с надеждой посмотрел на сестру.  
— Отец не разрешал, — шепнула в ответ девушка.   
— А если бы кто-то из них оказался здесь? Что ты сделаешь? — Энви решил продолжить малоприятный разговор.  
— Узнаешь, когда я их встречу, — Рой налил вина в свой бокал и замолчал, показывая, что не хочет больше говорить с Энви. 

Прошло еще две недели, в течение которых Рой мало-помалу вливался в Семью и становился настоящим гомункулом — существом, которое было гораздо лучше обычного человека. Он изучал новые заклинания и тренировался в их применении и усилении своих навыков огненной алхимии. Мустанг проходил все новые и новые испытания, которые для него придумывали Грид, Энви и Ласт. Временами за тренировками наблюдали Прайд и Расс.   
Однажды Роя позвал к себе Отец. Полковник думал, что Создатель хочет поговорить с ним о проникновении в Штаб Централа, но речь пошла совершенно о другом.  
— Знаешь, все эти недели, что ты здесь… я чувствую, что ты — тот, кого нам не хватало в нашей дружной семье. Тебе так не кажется, Рой, что твое место всегда было здесь?  
— С вами… со всеми вами я чувствую себя собой. Я хочу сказать, настоящим собой. Как будто моя прошлая жизнь была неправильной, но я смог свернуть на нужный путь.   
— Каждый из нас чувствовал это когда-то давно. Когда я только создал Ласт, мне пришлось создать для нее снотворное, которое блокировало дурные сны. Она каждую ночь просыпалась от кошмаров о прошлой жизни. Какое-то время она даже в комнате Грида, потому что ей было страшно. Ласт боялась, что уснет и проснется в своей предыдущей жизни. Энви тогда безумно ревновал сестру… — Отец усмехнулся. — А ты боишься, Рой?  
— Вернуться в ту жизнь? Не боюсь, но не хотел бы. Мне здесь нравится гораздо больше, чем там. — Мустанг представил до полусмерти испуганную Страсть и не поверил, что такое вообще может быть.   
— Это хорошо, что тебе нравится у нас. Но чтобы окончательно стать членом Семьи, придется пройти еще одно испытание.   
— Я готов, Отец.   
Создатель, позвав Энви, Ласт и Грида, отправился на тренировочный полигон, и алхимик пошел за ним. 

Риза Хоукай не понимала, что происходит. Её заперли в какой-то комнате и держали в заложниках больше двух недель. Несколько раз Риза пыталась вскрыть замок, но всякий раз у неё ничего не выходило. Она кричала, злилась, но не могла выбраться.

Однажды дверь поддалась, когда Хоукай снова пыталась выбраться - просто открылась, когда пленница снова решила попробовать выйти из комнаты. Оглядываясь и ожидая опасности отовсюду, девушка пошла по коридору. Нужно было идти вперед, либо возвращаться в свою темницу, и Риза без сомнения выбрала первое.   
Она все шла и шла, не встретив по пути ни одной развилки. Наконец впереди показался свет, и Риза наивно решила, что сейчас выйдет на улицу Централа. Но она ошибалась - коридор вывел её на полигон для испытаний. Повсюду в полнейшем беспорядке лежали тренировочные орудия. И вокруг не было ни души. Тут дверь с противоположной стороны полигона отворилась, и Хоукай увидела своего командира. Она уже собиралась подойти к нему, как увидела, что Рой Мустанг не один. Он держал за руку красивую темноволосую девушку и, казалось, совсем не узнавал свою адъютантку. Ризе это показалось подозрительным, и она осталась стоять на месте, тем более что прямо возле неё лежал меч, который мог пригодиться в самой неожиданной ситуации.  
За Роем вышел какой-то пожилой мужчина в сопровождении двух более молодых - один из них и вовсе был совсем юн, не старше 20 лет.  
— Гладиаторы, на арену! — воскликнул мальчишка, и только сейчас Риза увидела, что на груди спутницы Роя красовалась татуировка Уробороса. Она уже бросилась бежать к своему командиру, но тут ей дорогу преградил один из мужчин.  
— Не так быстро, Элизабет. Вернитесь на место, ваш бой ещё не начался.  
Девушке пришлось отступить. Она взяла меч и приготовилась сражаться.  
— Рой, это твоё испытание. Пройди его, и ты станешь частью нашей Семьи. — подал голос старик. Мустанг кивнул и взял в руки меч. Все присутствующие, кроме самого Роя или Ризы, переместились на трибуны.   
Полковник напал первым. Хоукай не успела заметить, как он оказался возле нее и едва смогла заблокировать удар мечом.  
— Полковник? — попыталась позвать его Риза. Но Мустанг не реагировал, ей даже показалось, что вместо командира на арене другой человек, который просто выглядит, как Рой Мустанг. "А человек ли?" успела подумать девушка, когда уворачивалась от очередного удара.  
Алхимик дрался беспощадно. Его последняя атака попала в цель — Риза получила ранение в ногу и упала на колени. Рой подошёл и, не задумываясь ни на секунду, щёлкнул пальцами, вызывая огненную волну, которая поглотила бывшую помощницу. Когда бой был окончен, на месте, где стояла Риза, не осталось ничего, кроме маленькой горки пепла. Отец и Ласт подошли к нему, спустившись с трибун. Похоть была счастливо улыбалась, а Создатель лишь одобрительно посмотрел на свое последнее творение  
— Добро пожаловать в семью, Рой Мустанг. Единственный и неповторимый огненный алхимик


End file.
